Spongebob and Patrick have a girlfriend!
by spongefn
Summary: Billy returns to Bikini Bottom after he goes to college in Bikini Top above Bikini Bottom . Both Spongebob and Patrick have a girlfriend. Please R
1. Billy

Billy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Spongebob characters. But I do own Billy, so if you want him in one of your stories email me. Be sure to include the storyline (conflicts) and all of the characters.

* * *

Spongebob is on his way home from work

_Spongebob: Ah that was so fun making 20 Krabby patties and there was only one customer today. There is only one fish in the all of the seven seas that could eat 20 patties at one time. My long lost friend. But he couldn't be in Bikini Bottom. _

Spongebob opens the door to his pineapple home. He walks in, closes the door. Then, he walks over to his hone to see if anyone called him while he was a work. He notices that he had a phone call. He pushes the play button on the answering machine.

_Answering machine: Hi Spongebob, this is, your friend, Billy. I have just been felling guilty about bullying everyone. So I exploring your town, Bikini Bottom. Since tomorrow is Sunday, I was thinking about coming to your house. Call me back._

Spongebob picks up the phone, dials Billy's number and...

_Rrrring, rrrring, rrrring._

_Billy: Hello this Billy_

_Spongebob: Hi Billy. I got your message. And I just wanted to tell you that you can come over to my house tomorrow._

_Billy: Okay, I will be there _

* * *

What will Billy do when he gets to spongebob's house. Read the next chapter to find out

P.S. VOTE ON MY POLL


	2. Spongebob's House

Billy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Spongebob characters. But I do own Billy, so if you want him in one of your stories email me. Be sure to include the storyline (conflicts) and all of the characters.

* * *

Billy is on his way to Spongebob's house when he wonders how he be able to make up to Spongebob, what he did to him during thier childhood. Billy walks up to Spongebob's door. He knocks on the door. No answer. Billy walks in. All of the lights are off.

_Billy: Hello, anyone, Spongebob anyone home_

Billy notices a light switch by the telivision. He walks over and turns on to the light switch. The television turns on. He turns off the switch. Billy notices the switch by Spongebob's clock. He waks over and filps the light switch on. The light turns on.

_Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Pearl, Mrs. Puff, Larry: Surprise, welcome back Billy the..._

* * *

How will Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Pearl, Mrs. Puff, and Larry finish the "surprise" sentence. Read my next chapter to find out.

P.S. Sorry that my chapter is so short, but it builds suspence.

P.S. VOTE ON MY POLL


	3. Surprise!

Billy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Spongebob characters. But I do own Billy, so if you want him in one of your stories email me. Be sure to include the storyline (conflicts) and all of the characters.

* * *

Where was I, oh yeah

_Spongebob, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Pearl, Mrs. Puff, Larry: Surprise, welcome back Billy the best fish in the seafor all eternity!_

As Billy jumps with surprise...

_Billy: Holly shit, which one of you fucking bitches thought of this?_

Everyone looks at Spongebob

_Spongebob: Well, to tell the truth, this was all my idea. I guess I got over-excited when you said that you were going to try to make up everthing that you did when we were young. So, since I knew that you bullied my frirnds and I, I thoughtthat you could just make it up to everyone at one time and place. I told you I have good ideas._

_Billy: Oh, I see, so you thought that I was going to apoligize to all of your friends too. See thats the onwe thing I don't like about your ideas. You thing that I am going to do what you ask. And just like when we were young..._

Billy runs over to Spongebob

_Billy: I tricked you_

Billy starts fighting Spongebob. And while Spongebob tries to fight back...

_Sandy: Get away from my boyfriend._

Everyone looks at Sandy (including Spongebob)

_Spongebob: Did you just say "boyfriend"_

* * *

WOW! What a twist. I wasn't even expecting that.

If you have any ideas for my story (or want to borrow Billy) let me know by review or email, which ever you choose.

P.S. VOTE ON MY POLL


	4. Boyfriend?

Billy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Spongebob characters. But I do own Billy, so if you want him in one of your stories email me. Be sure to include the storyline (conflicts) and all of the characters.

* * *

_Spongebob: Did you just say "boyfriend"_

Sandy's face turns red

_Sandy: Ummm, well about that. I didn't really know how to ask you. So well..._

_Spongebob: I would be your boyfriend, but there is only one problem._

_Sandy: And that would be_

_Spongebob: I have a girl. And she is the most beautiful fish in the sea._

_Sandy: And what do you meen by that. (angry voice)_

_Spongebob: Oh no, I didn't meen it that way._

Spongebob looks at the date on the calender.

_Spongebob: Oh no._

_Eveyone: What?_

_Spongebob: Oh, it is nothing really._

Spongebob starts cleaning up the house after the fight which made a mess for 5 seconds

_Sandy: Okay you are acting strange. oh I understand now. You are nervous about something._

_(imagining) Sandy: What could he be nervous about?_

* * *

Why did Spongebob start cleaning his house? Are his parents coming? Is his girl comeing? Is is selling his house?

Read the next chapter to find out

If you have any ideas for my story (or want to borrow Billy) let me know by review or email, which ever you choose.

P.S. VOTE ON MY POLL


	5. Get out my house

Billy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Spongebob characters. But I do own Billy, so if you want him in one of your stories email me. Be sure to include the storyline (conflicts) and all of the characters.

* * *

_Spongebob: Sorry everyone, but I am going to have to ask you to leave._

Everyone except Sandy, Mr. Krabs, and Patrick leave.

_Sandy, Mr. Krabs, and Patrick: Why do we have to leave?_

_Spongebob: What now I can't even clean my house?_

_Patrick: Oh sorry Spongebob I will leave. _

Spongebob gives Mr. Krabs a dollar

_Spongebob: Mr. Krabs you can leave now_

_Mr. Krabs: Okay, I will leave now that I took your paycheck_

Patrick and Mr. Krabs leave.

* * *

What will happen next? Why did Spongebob kick everyone out of his house? Why don't I just write the next chapter so that we can find out the answers to these questions and more

If you have any ideas for my story (or want to borrow Billy) let me know by review or email, which ever you choose.

P.S. VOTE ON MY POLL


	6. Spongebob or Patrick& Alexas!

Billy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Spongebob characters. But I do own Billy and Alexas, so if you want one of them in one of your stories email me. Be sure to include the storyline (conflicts) the main characters.

* * *

While Spongebob and Alexas are on their way to the movie (which is past the Krusty Krab) they see Patrick.

_Patrick: Hi Alexas, my girlfriend._

Alexas looks over at Patrick to tell him to stop and Spongebob looks angrily at Patrick.

_(looking over at Alexas and Patrick) Spongebob: What the hell do you meen girlfriend? I know one of you two bitches are going to answer my question. And I would sure to find out that my girlfriend was cheating on me and my best friend!_

_Alexas: Well, about that, I was already Patricks girlfriend. And since we just started going out, I never got a chance to tell Patrick. So, Patrick, It's over. _

Patrick cries over to his rock.

* * *

What will happen next? Why did Spongebob kick everyone out of his house? Why don't I just write the next chapter so that we can find out the answers to these questions and more

If you have any ideas for my story (or want to borrow Billy or Alexas) let me know by review or email, which ever you choose.

P.S. VOTE ON MY POLL

P.P.S. NEW POLL


	7. Are they friends or not

Billy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Spongebob characters. But I do own Billy and Alexas, so if you want one of them in one of your stories email me. Be sure to include the storyline (conflicts) the main characters.

* * *

Spongebob is over at Patrick's rock

Spongebob knocks on his rock.

_Patrick: Who is it?_

_Spongebob: It is your best friend._

_Patrick: Oh, so you are Sandy then?_

_Spongebob: No, it is me, Spongebob. I know you are mad that our girlfrind was cheating on us, but I had no idea that she was your girlfriend._

Patrick comes out.

_Patrick: Get away from my rock._

_Spongebob: No, and I know why you are mad, but I had no idea._

_Patrick: Okay, you do have a point. We should get some revenge._

_Spongebob: Okay here is the plan._

Spongebob and Patrick go over their plan.

* * *

If you have any ideas for my story (or want to borrow Billy or Alexas) let me know by review or email, which ever you choose.

P.S. VOTE ON MY POLL


	8. the plan

Billy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Spongebobcharacters. But I do own Billy and Alexas, so if you want one of them in one of your stories email me. Be sure to include the storyline (conflicts) the main characters.

* * *

Both spongebob and Patrick go by Alexas's house. Spongebob goes to the side of the house, where he won't be seen, while Patrick knocks on the door. Spongebob notices that the side window of her house is closed and wispers that information to Patrick. Alexas opens the door and greets Patrick in a flirty voice.

"Oh, please," Spongebob says to him self in a sacastic manner.

"Would you like to take a seat, Patrick?" asked Alexas.

"I would be glad to. And can we open that window?" reponded Patrick pointingto the window that was on same side of the house that Spongebob was on.

"Sure, if you want you can open the window."

Patrick walks over and opens the window, and looks out to make sure Spongebob was still there. He was. Just as Patrick and Alexas were having a flirtatious conversation, Spongebob squeezes trough the window.

"Spongebob, what are you doing here?" asked Alexas

"I just thought that I should tell you that we are done, forever!" answered Spongebob

"What, you were cheating on me! Well in that case, we are over, also." said Patrick

* * *

okay I am going to cut my story short because nobody is reviewing it anymore. so all I have to say is

THE END

P.S. VOTE ON MY POLL


End file.
